La fin d'une longue solitude
by Lily078
Summary: Elles sont deux et se tiennent les coudes dans cette solitude interminable. Le monde ne l'est voit pas mais un jour tout va basculer... Je suis nul en résumé! Venez voir et reviewer SVP!FIC SUSPENDUE
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : Aucuns personnages ne m'appartient ils sont tous à notre JK. Rowling national.

Résumé : Elles sont deux et se tiennent les coudes dans cette solitude interminable. Le monde ne l'est voit pas mais un jour tout va basculer... Je suis trop nul en résumé ! Une tite review SVP ?!

NDA : Coucou tout le monde ! C'est ma deuxième fic et vu que je succombe au syndrome de la page blanche pour ma fic Et si j'ai commencé celle-ci qui me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps ! En espérant que sa vous plaise, bonne lecture ! !

Je dédie cette fic à Tyto mumy78 et Naru !

Chapitre 1 : Deux inconnus

Une nouvelle année avait commencée à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard et déjà un nouveau mage noir connu sous le nom de Voldemort faisait trembler toute l'Angleterre.

Aujourd'hui les élèves avaient afflués dans le château mais aucuns cours n'avaient repris sur ordre du directeur qui n'était autre que le célèbre Dumbledore.

Celui-ci était au ministère et tenait absolument être là pour la reprise des cours. Il prétexta même que les élèves ne lui en voudraient pas trop pour ce jour de vacances supplémentaires !

Le groupe le plus populaire de Poudlard en profitèrent pour parfaire leur merveilleuse invention qu'était la carte du Maraudeur.

Ce soir là, ils avançaient le long d'un couloir interminable à la recherche de salle qui leur aurait échappées. Ils étaient arrivés du côté le plus sombre de Poudlard. Très peu de personne ne s'y aventurait, certains prétendaient qu'ils avaient entendus des hurlements de se côté et parfois même de la musique à faire froid dans le dos !

Mais pour l'instant le seul bruit qu'on pouvait percevoir était les couinements de Peter qui au moindre bruit pouvait se pisser dessus !

Ce couloir était d'un noir opaque et ne détenait aucuns tableaux, se qui rendait l'endroit, d'une certaine manière, encore plus lugubre.

Au bout de celui-ci seule une torche éclairait un mur à trois portes.

-On prend laquelle ? Questionna James.

Pour toute réponse une douce musique s'échappa de la porte du milieu légèrement entre ouverte.

-Celle-là ! Répondit Sirius.

Les trois, enfin les deux, autres approuvèrent. La porte s'ouvrait sur un escalier en bois délabré et miteux qui grinçait ça et là.

De la lumière filtrait par l'entrebâillement d'une seconde porte. La cape d'invisibilité cachait les quatre maraudeurs ils purent donc entrer discrètement. Ils étaient arrivés dans une pièce rectangulaire aux murs nacrés habillés de trois tableaux représentant de magnifiques sorcières entrain de danser. Le mur du fond était recouvert de grand miroirs et en face des maraudeurs une jeune fille aux longs cheveux d'un noir d'ébène, aux doux reflets bleu et violet, jouait une douce mélodie au piano. Il y avait aussi une deuxième jeune fille au milieu de la pièce. Celle-ci avait des cheveux auburn retenus par un chignon serré, une peau crémeuse. Elle était vêtu d'un débardeur, d'une jupe lui arrivant au-dessus du genou, des collants, des chaussons et tout cela était de couleur noir (nda : désolé pour cette phrase je ne la trouve très mal tournée !) Cette tenue mettait bien en valeur ses merveilleuse courbes.

C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait et pourtant ils devaient avoir le même âge. Il était tellement omnibullé par celle-ci qu'il ne vit pas qu'elle dansait. Il lui fallut encore quelques secondes pour s'en apercevoir. Elle bougeait avec grâce, chaque mouvement émettaient une tel émotion que s'en était merveilleux aux yeux des quatre spectateurs, ils n'avaient jamais rien vu de tel. Ils serraient resté des heures à la regarder. James la compara à une déesse, l'atmosphère était magique, à ce moment il oublia tout même qu'il existait !

La musique s'arrêta et la sublime danseuse finit son geste par un grand écart. Les maraudeurs se regardèrent. Puis quelques secondes plus tard ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vert leur dortoir.

-Mais qui étaient-elles ? demanda enfin James qui se changeait pour aller se coucher.

-Je n'en sais rien. Répondit un Sirius songeur.

-C'est bizarre mais elle me disent quelque chose. Intervint Remus.

-On devrait se coucher, on aura les idées plus claires demain. Conclu James.

-Ouais tu as raison.

Pendant se temps, deux silhouettes encapuchonnées, parcouraient les corridors de Poudlard en direction de leur lit respectif.

Voilà ! Dites moi se que vous en pensez en me donnant une tite review.

Ps : J'accepte les review anonyme !

A


	2. Désolé!

Chers lecteurs, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre comme vous pouvez le constater. Je voulais vous prévenir que je laisse non pas tomber cette fic mais seulement de côté pour quelques temps. Je suis vraiment désolé surtout que cette fic ne comporte qu'un seul chapitre que j'ai mis, de plus, il y a un an. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de mettre la suite avec tout le boulot que nous donne les profs et le bac à la fin de l'année… Et puis quand j'ai des moments à moi ma fic Et si… m'occupe vraiment (pour ceux qui lisent les deux fics, sachez que je n'ai toujours pas achevé mon chapitre 11, certains l'on lut et à première vu il n'est pas si mal écrit que ça et comme d'habitude j'y est mis beaucoup de conneries… lol ! mais il y aussi beaucoup de fautes, en même temps c'est normales quand on écrit vers minuits on a plus vraiment les yeux en face des trous !)

Donc encore une fois vraiment désolé !

Bisou à tous et passé de bonne fin de vacances !

Lily078.


End file.
